Son of a Preacher Man
by alienangel19852003
Summary: Reverend Camden takes Simon with him to visit some parishioners. Simon is terribly bored until they go to visit a woman who is dying of a liver disease and he meets her beautiful daughter Maya.


**Title**: Son of a Preacher Man

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Fandom: **7th Heaven

**Rating: T. **For quasi-sexual situations and mention of abuse.

**Summary**: Simon is the son of a preacher man even though lately he hasn't been acting like it. Reverend Camden takes Simon with him to visit some parishioners. Simon is terribly bored until they go to visit a woman who is dying of a liver disease and he meets her beautiful daughter Maya.

They went to the same high school but he'd never noticed her before, but he takes notice now. Maya has a secret and in order to seduce her Simon must take the time to really get to know her. Once he does will he still want to seduce her or will he fall in love with her?

**Chapter One**

It had been awhile since Simon really spent anytime with either of his parents. Being a college student who splits his time between banging hot chicks and studying Simon really didn't have time for anything.

But now that school was out for summer he would be at home with his parents and his siblings. At least they let him room in the oh so coveted space above the garage.

With Martin gone to some baseball recruitment camp. He had the whole place to himself. Martin was a cool guy he wouldn't have minded sharing with him. But Simon was used to having his own space.

He was thoroughly enjoying that space on a warm Friday in June as he was sleeping with the TV going full blast and the fan blowing directly on him.

At first he didn't hear the insistent knocking that turning into rather loud banging. He didn't hear when his father let himself into the garage apartment. He did wake up when his father turned the TV off.

"Hey I was watching that," Simon mumbled more to his pillow than the Reverend.

"Simon," His father called.

"Come back in forty minutes."

"Simon." His father said yanking the covers off Simon.

That was a mistake.

Simon had forgotten to put his boxers back on after last night's encounter.

He tried to grab for the covers before they were pulled down on to the debris on the floor. He gets hit in the head with a pair of jeans for his trouble.

He quickly put the pants on and ignores his father's rant.

"Simon, I need you to do something for me."

"Dad, it's the only day off I have this week." Simon whined.

"I need you to come with me to visit parishioners."

"Dad," Simon whined.

"You know I've had trouble driving since I broke my arm."

"You still have the other one. You only need one hand to drive everyone knows that."

His father just looked at him like he was a dammed idiot.

"It won't take long."

"It always takes forever and this is my day off, when am I supposed to sleep?" Simon asked.

"That's why God made night time, now get your butt out of bed and be in the kitchen in fifteen minutes; we leave at nine thirty so if you want to eat breakfast you'd better hurry."

"Nine thirty?"

"Yes,"

"Jesus!"

Simon had only gone to bed at 6 am.

"Is our Lord and savior." Simon's father said walking from the room.

Simon groaned and looked at his alarm clock it was only eight thirty.

He was gonna have to hurry.

He jumped out of bed only to get tangled in the lingerie leftover from last night's conquest.

He knew his father must have seen it but he didn't care. He was a grown man, and he could do whatever; or in this case whomever he liked.

Twenty minutes later, Simon entered the kitchen of the main house. His sister younger Ruthie was dispensing cereal to the six year old twins.

His father was sneaking a bagel and his mother, fortunately was nowhere in sight.

Simon scarfed down some random food that could be considered a breakfast.

"Dad come on." Simon called, when his father had disappeared upstairs for a few minutes.

"Forgot my briefcase I've gotta to take some papers to Lou," Simon's father said running past him and out the back door.

Simon followed him out the back door. When he got outside his father was sitting in passenger seat of the minivan. That energy efficient gold monstrosity.

Simon sighed, and went over to driver's side and got in.

"I thought since I was driving we'd take my car." Simon said.

"My parishioner's expect to see me in my car, not in your little hot rod, remember when Ruthie and I test drove that little convertible it was all over town."

Simon put on some dark glasses, "How could I forget." Simon remarked.

Simon drove to the church, and he expected his dad to get out and take the papers to Lou, but his father gave him a beaming smile and handing him the papers.

Simon gave a fake fun smile opened the door and got out and went in to give the papers to Lou.

He ended up having a lame superficial conversation with Lou for a whole twenty minutes, he assume that was the reason his father hadn't wanted to go in.

When he finally got back in the van, his father had the nerve to say, "That didn't take long."

Simon didn't say anything he turned on the radio and backed out.

"We've got to go to the Brown's."

"Alright." Simon said backing out of the church parking lot.

They went to the Brown's and then the Radcliff's. Then they went to the Thompson's then Roark's. Then they had lunch and then they went to visit families that had recently joined the church.

"This is our last stop Simon."

"That's what you said four houses ago!" Simon said.

"I'm serious this time, I only said that so you can hold out a tiny bit of hope that we'd be through soon."

"This is our last stop, the Ramirez's. You need to turn right on Orchard."

Simon slung the wheel in the direction his father indicated.

"Simon!" The reverend shouted reaching out with his good arm to keep from being thrown against the door.

"Oops!" Simon shouted trying to suppress a smile.

"It's the third house on the right."

"Mrs. Ramirez has liver cancer. A result drinking despite her doctor's concerns. Her husband is a construction worker who's rarely home during the day. Her sister and her daughter are her sole care providers."

Simon found himself parking in front of a two story house with peeling blue paint. There were two cars in the driveway, a black truck and a little blue Toyota.

Simon got out and followed his father up to the house.

The Reverend rang the bell twice and a pretty Latina answered the door.

Simon was too busy staring at her to say hello.

"Hi Reverend Camden." She greeted.

"Hello, Maya. Have you met my son Simon?"

"I think we went to Kennedy at the same time but we never met. It's nice to meet you Simon." Maya said stepping aside so they could enter.

Simon was still to busy eying at her petite frame in those too tight low rise jeans that revealed a hit of a flat tanned stomach and tight burgundy top.

Finally he found his voice, "Nice to meet you too Maya."

Maybe it wasn't such a bad day to be a preacher's son after all.

**Like it? Yes? No? Write a review let me know if I should continue. **


End file.
